Gaining A Bane
by JOXER
Summary: This is my first Batman fic.. Thanks to Batthing for pushing me to write one.. im bad at summaries...Theres a new Bane... thats about it for now.. WIP.. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Batman characters. Never have never will.. unless I win the   
lotto.. then again, I never have and never will.. hehehe.. This is when Robin is Tim Drake and   
well... you guys can take it from there.... This is a bit AU, it will be explained later... hehehe...  
  
Personal Note: Thanks to Batthing that pushed me to write a bat fic.. I hope it is up to   
standards. This is my first one so be gentle.. hehehe.. JK. Give me all the feedback I   
deserve!!! Just hope all my seaQuest fans do not think I am not forgetting their stories.. I   
needed some time off seaQuest.. hehehe... WIP people.. No Beta, don't know anyone that   
want the job so it is just me and my bad English... Enjoy..  
  
  
Gaining A New Bane.  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dr. Jordan Naumec closed his closet door and started to take off his shoes when he heard a   
noise coming from the kitchen. He stopped and listened to see if the noise repeated it self.   
When it did not, he shrugged it off and proceeded towards his bed. He picked up his digital   
alarm clock off his nightstand and began to set the alarm to go off at 5:00 am.  
  
"9 hours of sleep.. so good..." Naumec whispered as he set the clock back down on the   
nightstand. He was about to move the stack of paper work about his new patient when there   
was some sound coming from outside his room. His bedroom door was closed to the hallway   
of his two-story home. He stopped again and listened and this time he heard footsteps outside   
his room.  
  
"Who is there?! I have a gun!" Naumec yelled as he went towards his dresser and pulled out   
his revolver that was hidden behind his socks. He then reached towards the phone that rested   
on top of his dresser and began to dial 911. As he put the Toshiba cord less phone to his ear,   
ready to explain the whole situation to the 911 operator, he was surprised to find the line dead.   
He doubled clicked on the 'Flash' button and tried again. There was no dial tone. 'Damn it'   
Naumec said to himself as he went towards to his briefcase that was laying near his bed.   
  
"You better leave this house before I call the cops!" He said as he opened his briefcase and   
reached for his cell phone. He was surprised again as he did not find his phone where he   
usually kept it. He quickly re traced his steps from the time he used his phone last. He   
remembered that he came home talking on the phone as he entered the kitchen and poured   
himself a glass of red wine. He then hung up and... of course!. He set the phone on the   
counter along with his keys. He mentally kicked himself for being so disorganized. He was   
brought back to reality when he heard footsteps again outside the hall. He had to take action.   
He knew there was no way he could climb out his bed room window since there was a two   
story drop to the ground and his car was right underneath his window. Not a good fall. There   
was only one way out of his room. Going outside to the hall and down the stairs. He would   
then rush towards the kitchen and grab his phone or his keys.. or just forget about the whole   
plan and run out of the room and outside. He kicked himself again to have chosen to live in the   
middle of nowhere. Miles away from civilization. He took a deep breath and took the safety   
off the gun. He made sure there were enough bullets in the gun and pulled back at the hammer.   
  
"You better leave now if you do not want any bullet holes in your damn stupid body!" Naumec   
said as he went towards the door. He placed his ear on the door to see if he could hear the   
person that was inside his house. He did not get a chance to hear if there were any more   
footsteps. All he heard was a loud bang and then nothing. Naumec fell to the ground, as his   
gun still was held tight in his dead hands. The intruder kicked open the door and observed the   
fresh bullet holes that were on the bedroom door. The intruder quickly moved to clean up his   
mess. He pulled out a couple of black bags he had in his pocket and wrapped the dead   
doctor's body.   
  
The intruder has been spying on the doctor for weeks now and he had only a couple of days to   
prepare an effective plan. He dragged the doctor's body down the stairs and out to the   
doctor's BMW that was parked outside. The intruder had notice that he left the keys of the   
doctor's car on the kitchen and happened to come in handy just about now. He opened the   
trunk to the blue car and took out the spare tire that rested in the middle of the trunk. With such   
ease, he picked up the doctor and placed him inside the trunk. He took a moment to admire   
who was the doctor. Dr. Naumec was a highly respect man in the medical field and he was just   
transferred to Gotham to work with the ill. He was a single man and in his late 30's but had   
built a reputation of a retired physician.   
  
"Oh well, I am you now... thanks for this life doc." The intruder said as he closed the trunk and   
went back to the dead doctors house. He went up towards his bedroom and picked up all the   
files he was there for. Once he had what he came for, he exited the house and locked it. No   
one would come check on the doctor if the doctor would be checking in early in the morning.   
The intruder laughed as he thought the name Jordan Naumec would fit him very well. The new   
Jordan Naumec entered the blue BMW and turned it on. He laughed as a country station came   
alive from the radio. "Poor taste dead man" He said as he switched the stations and found the   
right one.  
  
"I cant breath.. will someone save me.. suffocate... my mind is weaking.. I cant breath... get up   
before it's too late!" He shouted as the song busted out of the speakers of the BMW. "Got to   
love Korn..." He said as he headed towards the city.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Joe Stumbaugh watched the small jewelry store from across the street. It was 1 o clock in the   
morning and it was a perfect time to rob the small store. He had no worry about the Batman.   
He had robbed small time jewelers; smart enough to know that there was not a lot of security   
on small ones. It has been 4 stores so far, this will be number five. Joe made sure there was no   
one on the street and walked across the street. Joe looked inside and saw that there was only a   
red laser running on the entrance door. He grinned as he went towards one of the windows and   
took out his glasscutter. He also took out two suction cups and placed it on the window. He   
began to cut a shape big enough for him to fit through. As the last piece of the oblong shape   
was cut, he quickly grabbed on the two suction cups and pulled out the window. He set it   
down gently and stepped in. "It is Christmas time already.." Joe said as he went to the jewelry   
stands and prepared his duffle bag for the load of jewelry. But first, he had to set the 'backup'   
first. He pulled out the device and placed it behind a counter.  
  
~  
  
Batman was behind the wheel of his Batmobile, waiting for a small red light to start blinking. He   
had approached local jewelry stores managers about installing a small sensor device that was   
going to be free at charge. Of course the managers agreed since most of them could not afford   
high-level security. The sensor was directly connected to any bat computer. There had been   
four break ins and no there was no fifth in Batman's mind. He stopped on the red light and   
waited for the green so he could turn right so he can do another circle around Gotham City for   
the 10th time. As he waited, he looked to his passenger. He raised an eyebrow under his mask   
as he saw Robin was asleep. He was curled into a small ball on the seat, softly snoring away   
the night. He grinned at his young ward as something from his computer caught his eye. There   
was a red light was flashing. Batman quickly turned on his computer and saw there was a   
break-in in Kim Jewelry. He was not far from the small alley store; he had passed it just 45   
minutes ago.   
  
"Wake up Robin." Batman said in a stern voice, as he was ready to make a full high-speed U   
turn. The teen only mumbled to give him 5 more minutes and to this Batman smiled. He   
deployed a line and it hooked on a near by telephone pole. He stepped on the accelerator and   
turned quickly to the left. He had set the anchor so incase he would spin out he would not flip.   
As he quickly made a left turn going 70 mphs, Robin came fully to wake as he felt the force of   
the turn push himself towards the door of the Batmoblie. Robin reached for the handle of the   
door as he felt the whole force of the left turn to which now turned to a U turn. Batman cut the   
line and headed down to the other side of the street at full speed.  
  
"You could have warned me! I think I left my stomach back there!" Robin said as he began to   
breath normally again.  
  
"I did.. Now it is time to work" Batman said as he smiled a bit.   
  
"Why are you smiling?!" Robin said.  
  
"I am not." Batman said as he dropped the small grin and began to drive towards the jewelry   
store.  
  
"It seems your idea worked." Robin said as he read the computer screen.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Do you think it is the same guy?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Think he is alone?" Robin said as he thought about it. It seemed like amateur work but still had   
to be ready for anything.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Think he is armed?"  
  
"Yup" Batman said as he kept driving.  
  
"You are no fun..." Robin said as he sank down on in seat.  
  
"Yup" Batman grinned as he parked the Batmoblie and opened the hatch. "Lets go."   
  
"Yup" Robin said as he was first to move.  
~  
  
Joe was about to finish up with loading his duffle bag with gold chains and rings when he heard   
something. He heard someone coming. He quickly pulled out his handgun and aimed it at the   
entrance. He was about to pull the trigger when he saw what had made the noise. A small   
black cat knocked down some sort of can and walked passed the building. "Damn cat" Joe   
said as he let his guard down for just a split second. It was enough for Batman to make his   
move. Batman threw his bat a rang at Joe and hit his hand. Joe was taken by surprise as he felt   
the metal hit his hand and he dropped the gun. He turned to see a pair of eyes staring at him   
from the darkness of the store.  
  
"Think you could have fooled us didn't you? Do you know who you are messing with?" Robin   
shared his sense of humor.  
  
"Actually I was counting on it..." Joe said as he saw that the dynamic duel was behind the   
counter where the back up was. Robin though made a move forward, jumping the counter and   
landing on it.   
  
"Well the only metal you will be seeing will be the steel from the bars on your cell!" Robin   
replied. Batman kept his eyes on both of them.  
  
Joe smiled; Robin was just in the right place. This would distract the Batman. "Sure kid.. I   
hope you like your hospital bed." Joe said as bent his hand backwards and hit a small button to   
a controller that was taped to his wrist. Before the two crusaders could understand his   
statement, there was a small explosion. Joe was knocked back towards the entrance as   
Batman was thrown back to the wall from the force of the explosion. It was a small home made   
bomb but still had a powerful kick. Robin, how ever, was thrown up and flew across the room   
and landed hard on a jewelry counter. Robin landed so hard that the impact of Robin's body   
hitting the counter was enough to break the glass counter. Robin screamed as he flee but then   
was silent as he landed on the counter. Joe quickly reacted and grabbed his duffle bag and   
headed out the store as he saw Batman getting up..  
  
Batman took about 2 seconds to recover from the blow and it was just enough time to see   
Robin land on the counter. Batman's eyes went wide as he saw Robin lay motionless on the   
broken counter. He saw Joe run out of the store but his first concern was with Robin. He   
quickly moved around the small fire the explosion caused and went to Robin's side. He gently   
picked up the young boy and saw some tiny pieces of glass managed to cut the outfit Robin   
wore and embedded in his skin. It was not fatal but it was enough to enrage the Bat.   
  
Batman quickly rushed out of the store as the sprinklers started to come on. He put Robin on   
his shoulders in a fireman lift and shot his grappler and aimed it to a high building. As he   
reached the top, he set Robin on the roof and started to see if Robin would respond. He lightly   
slapped Robin's face to wake up. Robin moaned a bit as he rolled his head to one side but   
nothing more than that.  
  
"I will return Robin.. hang in there." Batman said as he slowly set Robin on the roof and in rage,   
went after the man who caused the worse damage to Batman's heart. As he swung from   
building to building, he knew the man would not get far with that amount of weight of the gold he   
was carrying. Batman would also not give up on finding this mad man. He spotted a man   
carrying a black duffle bag walking calming down a homeless street. He grinned; the hunter has   
found his prey.  
  
Joe calmly walked down the street where all the homeless stayed. He kept looking behind him,   
seeing if the Batman would be catching up to him but did not see anyone. He was scott free.   
There were two children that came at his path and started to play cowboy and Indian. The   
brown haired boy was the Indian and the black haired boy was the cowboy. The cowboy   
pointed his hand at Joe, pretending it was a gun.  
  
"Boom.. You are dead" The cowboy said as he moved his thumb to indicate it was the trigger.   
Joe laughed as he walked pass the two children.  
  
"Hey its Batman!" The Indian said as he pointed to the sky. Joe stopped and turned to see   
where was the Batman but did not see anyone. He began to look up when Batman came from   
above and grab Joe's leg and pulled him up.   
  
"Wow..." The two children said as they watched the man that was upside down swinging from   
building to building. Joe yelled at the Bat to be let go, never letting go of the duffle bag. He   
tried to hit Batman with the bag but failed as Batman grabbed it and threw it to passing roof.   
He kept holding Joe by one leg as he swung from building to building. Once again, Joe asked   
to be released and Batman looked down and grinned. Batman let him go. Joe fell from an 18-  
story building towards some cars stopped on a red light. Joe screams and almost peed in his   
pants as the cars came closer and closer. Joe saw he was heading towards a blue car's hood   
and screamed for the Batman to save him. Joe closed his eyes, as he knew he was only inches   
from hitting the hood when nothing happened. Joe opened his eyes and saw the driver of the   
blue car staring at him in confusion. Joe looked up, seeing Batman holding him from his waist of   
his jeans. At this, all the fear had caught up to Joe and this time, he did wet his pants. Batman   
saw some officers coming out of the police headquarters building where he was facing. Batman   
wanted very much to beat the crap out of the man that hurt Robin but he knew that was not   
right. He had to obey the law and follow by it. He let the man down hard on the car and   
started back up.   
  
The officers knew that the man that Batman had capture had to be a criminal but they were   
confused on what they would charge him on. They placed him under arrest and as they were   
reading his rights, Batman came back and dumped a duffle bag near the officers. The bag   
opened and saw that there was tons of jewelry in it. The officers grinned, as they knew that   
Batman had caught the jewelry robber. They all began to laugh as they all notice that the robber   
had wet his pants.   
  
The man of the blue car stepped out and looked up. He saw batman swing from building to   
building. "Soon Batman.. Soon.." He said as an officer approached him.  
  
"I hope Batman did not dent your car too much sir." The officer said as he motioned to the   
small dent on the man's hood. The man turned to see his car and laughed.  
  
"I guess it will be my first memory of Gotham city.." The man said as he started to go back into   
his car.  
  
"Welcome then." The officer said with a smile. "Welcome to Gotham Mister..." The officer   
waited for the man to give out his name.  
  
"Dr. Jordan Naumec.... Good night." The man said as he closed the door and smiled at the   
officer. AS the officer went back to his team with the criminal, the man dropped the smile and   
left the scene.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*  
  
I know it isn't much right now but I will get more into this in the next chapters. :D.. Feedback   
welcome. Suggestions too.. Money if you want.. hehehe... 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author notes: A BIG BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU GOES OUT TO MY WONDERFUL BETA BATHING! bathing.. hehehe.. BATthing.. Casity.. whatever.. heheheh shes too awesome and made my story seem like a graphic novel! i know its been a while since i showed myself here but.. life happens. Hehehe but me back! Yay.**_

_**Gaining a Bane**_

**Chapter Two**

"Room 233…" The poser, Dr. Jordan Naumec, repeated to himself the words and numbers on the door before him. This was what he has been waiting for. Behind that door was the path that would lead him to immortality and strength.

The man's built wasn't bad. In fact he could have been mistaken for a weight lifter if not for the doctor coat covering his figure; though even with all his strength he wanted more. He was consumed by greed and wanted more, not only strength and power ... but revenge.

He swiped his electronic key and stepped inside the cold room. He felt the chill run down his back and refrained from shivering. Shutting the door behind him, he turned on the lights. There was an eerie sight in front of him. In the room, there was a bed facing the window. The back of the bed was seen and other than that a massive endless amount of tubes and lines coming from machines and ending at the bed.

It was a web of medications and oxygen and so many other substances that was entering the body of the person lying in the bed facing towards the sunset. He cautiously walked towards the foot of the bed as he opened up the folder that he was carrying. There was little known about the patient medical wise. But he had taken the initiative to learn about the patient on his own. And now … he would master what the patient knew.

The oxygen was running and making a small hissing sound as he came face to face with his master. The man in the bed looked way pass his age. It was the drugs that made him to look to be 100 years old. His real age was unsure, unknown. The man was just a shell of what he was. The gown on his body seemed to fit like a massive blanket and his bones stuck out, like if his skin was painted on his bones.

His eyes though ... his eyes stayed true to what he is... _evil_ and _dark_ and full of hate.

The tubes that were behind him came to end almost everywhere on his body. Though he was tied to the bed by his limbs, there was no way that he could even support his weight if he decided to try and escape. Dr. Naumec grabbed a chair and sat down near the man on the bed.

"And how are we feeling today?" He asked, playing the part of a concern doctor perfectly.

The man on the bed did not move nor did he speak. His eyes glued to the window at the sunset that was almost gone.

"I know you probably think I am like the rest. You probably think I'm just a doctor that will _try_ to cure you, but can't. But I know better than that. I am not a doctor. We share the same history you know." Naumec spoke as he set the folders down. The man on the bed still did not speak nor move.

"Oh, I get it. You think I'm nothing? You think I'm just telling my sob story, that I'm a nut. Let me tell you. My father, the shit he was, left my mother and myself to _die_. I was 10 but I understood exactly what he had done. My father had problems with the law, he was not a radical like your parent's were. But in the end he _did_ leave me to pay for his mistakes, just like yours did with your. Cutting to the point of the story, I became ... what's the word ... oh yes … malicious and vindictive. I care for no one in the world. My mother had sold herself, leaving me as well – leaving me to defend for myself. That all changed, though, the day I met the Batman. Oh you know him very well, this I know." Naumec could see the man on the bed had a small reaction to Batman's name being said, and the man smiled.

"I faced him when I was 25. I was tracking down my father to carry out an act of, well, an act of revenge. I'll be honest with you. I had beaten him down to the ground when he cried out for help. I ignored it though, just beating him and _beating_ him. But as it turned out, Batman was close by.

"It was actually his stupid sidekick that caught me by surprised, but I recovered quickly and knocked him out with the metal pipe that I had been using on my father. Oh, the Batman's rage was clear, and he took me down simple and clean. I was sentenced to 2 years in prison. Those two years spent in a place I didn't deserve to be all because of the Bat.

But good came from it, those two years taught me about you. I researched you. Everyone in the joint called you the 'Great One' who came so close to destroying the Bat. I just had to look you up and dedicated my life to find you. The perfect moment came with, well, Dr. Naumec was going to be your physician and I had just the perfect plan…"

"Cut to the point." The man on the bed growled, finally speaking. He was getting tired of hearing the man beside his bed speak. His voice sounded tired but still had an edge.

"I want to learn from you. Teach me what you became. I want to be like you." Naumec smiled, knowing that _finally_ he would learn the secrets; the secrets that would allow him his proper revenge. His smile soon faded as the man on the bed began to laugh.

"Like me? On this bed wishing that you could just die?" He laughed a bit more. "You stupid kid, you know nothing about honor _or _pride. You're seeking revenge for something so pitiful. You do not want strength or honor ... just your name to go down on the records books to know you were the one who broke the bat."

"It is more than that. It is about self pride and revenge, but there is more... I want to take back what the Batman took from me ... he humiliated myself in front of _everyone_. I know your secrets. I spoke to someone who knew what happened down in Pena Duro. I know that this drug your are on is the only thing keeping you alive … but it's a small dosage of what you used to take. Tell me the secrets of this drug. What they store here is what the Batman gives this asylum. He knows the secret but wont share it. Whatever it is, it's just enough to keep you alive, but no one else has it!. Tell me the secret of the mixture... I know you know."

"I am the last person to ask for this information. I killed everyone who knew about the project down in Pena Duro."

"The more reason I ask you. I spent 3 years deciding how I was going to even step into this asylum and here I am. You want Batman as much as I do. I don't want money; I don't want anything or anyone. All I want is the Bat, and I want him in my hands begging for mercy as I _crush_ _his_ **skull**."

"What you say, it amuses me. Though you must understand the side effects of this drug you want so badly. The state I am in right now is because of those side effects, this is no game."

"I understand." Naumec nodded his head. If the man were to ask for his hand to be cut off for the secret he would have done it right here, without a second thought.

"You are brave, stupid but brave. I will tell you my secrets on one single condition."

"What's tat?"

"That you carry my name. I want the Batman to know that I was the one behind this. That I was part of the scheme that finally broke him."

"Agreed, Bane." The man considered, and then smiled. "That name will suit me fine." Naumec picked up his folder and started to write down the correct mixture of the serum named _Venom_.

------

Tim Drake lay in his bed with the covers up to his head as he slowly began to wake up. He opened his eyes and moaned, He was lying on his stomach as he attempted to move eyes to the side of his bed. God, his backed _hurt_. He didn't remember what might have happened to make his back hurt so much. He focused his eyes to see the time on his digital clock on his nightstand.

"Oh man I am late for school!" He almost yelled out, as he tried to turn around and sit up. He was sore at the time but when he moved, his whole back lit on fire, it seemed. His screams were loud enough to be heard for miles. The boy pushed his face into the pillow, muffling his screams of pain. Placing his hands on his head, Tim tried to stop himself from crying. But it was _hard_. Every muscle hurt. As he breathed in and out his back shot waves of pain to his head that he almost wished his passed out.

"Master Tim?" Alfred came in the room, and his voice was filled with concern,

"I - I'm alright Alfred. Please just leave me be for a bit, ok?" Tim's voice cracked as he talked. He was putting a brave face in front of the old man.

"Look here, Master Tim, I have raised a child before and know the stages they go through. It's no use pretending with me! I can see you are in pain, and I can make it go away." Alfred crossed his arms. Children at this age, teenage, always seemed to act too independent for their own good.

"Please, but then I need to go to school. Mrs. Jenkins said if I didn't show up for this quiz she'll fail me big time, which is _no_ _fair_. I studied and everything." Tim complained to Alfred as the butler opened a bottle of medication and poured a glass of water from the pitcher that was on the dresser.

"Mrs. Jenkins and the school already know about your 'cold'. And understand if you miss a few days." Alfred said as he walked back towards Tim's bed.

"No school? That's awesome." Tim said as he still try to battled the pain from his back. Alfred heard the tension in the young man's voice. He was trying really hard.

"That does not mean that you've been exempted from homework. You have enough to keep you busy for a few days." Alfred smiled as he saw Tim's small excitement turn to horror.

"I hate homework." Tim groaned as he tried to lift his head to take in the water. The pain was back at full force but he forced himself to lift his head enough to take in the medication and the water. Tim lay his head back down as he tried to remember what had happened. His back was in full pain and he winced, wondering why the medication wasn't working. It was hard for the boy to calm down when the pain was so bad.

"Give the medication a few minutes to make its way through your system." Alfred told the boy, seeming to read his mind perfectly.

Tim offered a pitiful smile, and then turned away from Alfred. The pain was too much, and he wasn't about to cry publicly, but it couldn't be helped. The tears flowed down his face, and his body trembled. It as too much for his body to take, after all, he wasn't use to ache like this. Not like Bruce, who had years of experience. This pain brought with it fear, and the two mixed were enough for the boy to cry.

"We were worried about you, young Master. The explosion could have killed you." Alfred's voice was now lighter as he grabbed a tissue and carefully dried Tim's eyes.

An explosion? Flashbacks of the jewelry store came to his mind. That's right. There had been a bomb and he went flying. He hit something really hard and then... nothing. He felt Alfred's hands over his back removing the covers. Alfred felt the teens back as he checked the bandages.

"I am sorry for this, Master Tim, but it might hurt a bit. I don't mean to hurt you but it's crucial that I check to see your progress." Alfred waited for Tim's response. The boy only nodded his head, and then started to moan when Alfred pealed the tape of the bandaged off. The cloth was sticking to the wounds, which made it worse. Alfred swallowed, seeing the wounds, and trying his best not to gasp in surprise. The glass that was embedded on his back was slowly removed when Tim was brought back to the mansion. Alfred knew his back was going to be in pain for several days. Even though he had already seen the wounds, it still bothered him to look at them again.

"They seem to be fine. I'll come back later and clean them. You are lucky that you didn't need stitches because that would of be a bit difficult to explain how you got..." Alfred turned to see that Tim had fallen asleep. The medication had caused the boy to grow weary, and Alfred brushed the hair away from Tim's face. "He reminds me of you so many times. The stubbornness and the brave face you would always put out."

"How long did you know I was standing here?" Bruce Wayne asked from the doorway where he stood.

"No matter how many times you tried to hide from others, I know when you're there." Alfred said as he walked towards Bruce.

"How is he?" Bruce asked as he looked at Tim asleep in the bed.

"He was worried he'd fail his class, a clear sign he's actually in pain." The man smiled a little, and then continued. "He's in pain, but like I said before, he's just like you. The boy's dealing with the pain in silence"

"I wasn't that bad." Bruce looked at Alfred as he raised his eyebrow.

"Ah, I remember how you would sleep outside behind the gardens. Every night I would find you there, you and your blanket you seemed to always have on hand."

"I did not have a blanket, Alfred."

"Perhaps Master Tim might want to see some photos when he comes to. We can consult him on the matter, and he'll be the final word." Alfred said as he left the room. Bruce shook his head as he walked towards Tim's bed.

"You know I got the man who did this to you." Bruce spoke to the sleeping boy. The man lifted the covers a bit to see Tim's exposed back full of thick bandages. "Your Robin costume … it's ruined and ... we won't fix it till you and I talk, and you get more training in, but... you must recover."

Bruce got a hold of his emotions and nodded his head and started to walk out of the room. He knew that Tim was sleeping and probably didn't hear anything, but he still felt that he needed to see Tim and talk to him. It scared him half to death when Tim wouldn't respond. To see the boy fly back and break the glass counter he landed on... The man felt a moment of sadness, but that was overtaken quickly by anger.

Bruce sighed as he looked back at Tim once again. It seemed all his wards were doomed to lead the same path he was leading. No. He will not make the same mistake he had made with Dick Grayson. He wanted Tim to lead a normal life, even if it meant taking away Robin from him... so be it."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who have reviewed! I didn't get this proof read since I don't have anyone at the moment on to tell them to!So its my bad english again.I am very sorry for the delay but Life does get in the way. All that should be remembered is that I always finish my work.

Gaining a Bane.

By: The Untalented JOXER

Chapter 3.

3 weeks later...

Tim was sitting in class trying to remember how to plot points on a graph using the equation he was given. He rubbed the eraser part of the pencil on his forehead as he stared at the problem.

'Sure thing, I can face mastermind villains but this number... I am weak against math' Tim thought as he kept staring at the numbers in front of him. He yawned as he started to write something down.

He had been training all this week to show Bruce that he is back into shape and ready to hit the streets again on patrols with him. But Bruce would not listen to him. He was ready. He had made a fast recovery and... He felt someone take the paper he was doodling on away.

"Hm, Interesting. I did not know X equals 2 happy face star." Mrs. Jenkins took the paper and placed it in the stacks she was carrying.

"I wasn't done with it! I just started!" Tim protested as he sank low in his chair.

"It is called a time quiz for a reason Tim. But since you did miss some school I will let you retake it after school." Mrs Jenkins offered as she walked down to the other kids for their tests.

"After school! But I got to go home and trrr... try out the new video games." Tim quickly recovered his slip.

"I guess that is the reason you didn't pay much attention to the homework I assigned you. I might need to talk to your guardian..." Mrs Jenkins crossed her arms as she set the papers down at her teacher desk. The bell rang that it was time to go to other classes as the kids around him started to get up and collect their backpacks.

"... I will see ya after school Mrs Jenkins." Tim mumbled as he grabbed his items and headed down to English class.

"Way to talk her down Timmy boy." A class mate told Tim as he passed by with his backpack.

"Oh can it!" Tim yelled as he chased after the classmate.

- - - -

Dr. Jordan Naumec was in his office as he flexed his muscles over and over. The Venom was starting to work. He could fell it in his body. It was starting to take over. Dr. Naumec grabbed his medical folders and made his last rounds of the day. He took a casual walk down to the room he had been assigned to. The one he planned. He opened the door to find his mentor still in the bed known as his prison.

"So this is the last time I see you" The man in the bed spoke. Known only as Bane the man tried to move to see the impostor doctor.

"Yes. I have everything I needed and wanted. I have injected myself with a small dosage and I feel stronger. I am doing things I would never have done. I bended a wrench this morning. But the feeling is slowly disappearing."

"Yes. You crave for more. It is an addiction." Bane replied to the doctor. "The addiction grows like a plaque in the mid century. Soon it will over power you and you will be reduced to what I have become now. More of the venom in my body will only bring my death sooner."

"Yes it is. But I will just use it to get what I need. Then I will stop."

"Wise famous last words" Bane replied. "I.. was more stronger than yourself. And yet, I lay here not even strong enough to control my breathing. But do not come back to me saying I did not warn you."

"I will return. With Batman's headas a gift to you."

"Do what I have said before. Hurt the bat without hurting the bat himself." Bane smiled as he could just imagine himself striking the Batman down.

The doctor just smiled as he left the room of his master. He flexed his arm a bit as he left the room and headed towards the elevator. His muscle felt like it was going to explode any minute now. Even though the venom was starting to wear out, he could still feel the little that was left running through him. Soon he would be strong enough, maybe even stronger than the original Bane, to take on the Batman. He will have his sweet revenge.

- - - - -

Tim Drake left the school grounds about 4:00 PM. The test was harder than what he expected and he did his best. He received a D. He thought if he could change the D into a B and Bruce would never notice but... there was a letter for him to sign that he needs to study more if he wanted to be in Jenkins class.

"Great. There goes the weekend I wanted to spend with Max." Tim said as he promised his friend to hang out with the guys and do stupid stuff like all teenagers do at this time of their life. "Gosh how could I missed so many problems." He thought but he really knew the answer.

He had been in the training room in the bat cave improving his skills and trying his best to bounce back to his feet. Bruce had forbidden Tim to return to his Robin duties without any explanations. He had hardly seen Bruce at all to even try to discuss this but Tim figured that Bruce was testing him. To see if Tim would take the time to get back into shape. Too bad that all the time he took to do it cost him his grades. Tim was about to cross the street when a car braked hard in front of him.

Tim jumped back and was about to yell at the driver when he noticed it was Alfred.

"Good evening Master Tim." Alfred greeted him as Bruce Wayne sat in the back seat. Bruce leaned over and opened the door for Tim.

"Get in." Bruce asked as Tim obeyed and stepped into the car. He set his book bag down on the seat as he sat in front of Bruce. "You had Alfred waiting outside the school for an hour before he got worried about you. May you explain yourself?" Bruce asked with a slight disappointing tone in his voice.

Tim could just smack his head just about now. He forgot to tell Alfred he was staying over. "I had to take a retest... I... I forgot to tell him. Alfred yo I am sorry." Tim looked back at Alfred who just nodded his head.

"It was alright Master Tim. If it wasn't for your teacher calling about the retest I would of never have known. At least Master Wayne was about to leave the office so my trip to the city was not a waste." Alfred responded as he kept his eyes on the road. Tim slowly turned around to see Bruce.

"So.. you know then right?" Tim asked as he tried not to make eye contact with Bruce.

"I know you failed the retest." Bruce replied as he looked at Tim. "You have told me you studied for this test this whole week. I even rewarded you with time off from your studies and this is how you repay me? You lied this whole time."

"I didn't lie. I did study. I just..." Tim looked down as he played with his feet.

"You what?"

"I just trained a lot this week. I promise to do better next time. Mrs. Jenkins says I can take another retest tomorrow! She even said this is not my typical work and... " Tim trailed off as thhey started to enter Wayne Manor.

"I forbidded the training room for you. I will not discuss this any further."

"You can't just shut me out like that! It can work with the big heads at your company but not with me. You need to give me a reason why. Being Robin is a part of me you can't take away like that." Tim defended his side.

"I do not need a reason and I will not discuss this any longer. You do not like it, tough. Learn to live with it. This is the way it will be." Bruce said as the car came to a stop. Bruce grabbed his coat and exited the car. Tim was left still sitting inside the car trying to understand why Bruce was being this way.

"Do not misunderstand his intentions Young Tim. He means well. He can not risk your life again." Alfred tried to sooth the boy. Tim eyes were filled to the rim with tears but he wouldn't let the dam break.

"I would understand that more than what he said now. I know the truth Alfred, you don't need to sugar coat it for me. He wants nothing from me. Fine. I want nothing from him either." Tim exited the car before Alfred could start talking to him some more. Tim raced into the house and up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door hard and fell onto the bed. He tried not to get his emotions into a ball. He banged his fists into the bed over and over.

"He will not take this away from me. I worked my butt off for this. I will not lose it now." Tim yelled into his pillow as he sat up after his tantrum. "I will make him see he needs Robin. He can't do this alone. He needs to see that this is part of me. Like it or not. He can't keep on eye on me every second now can he?" Tim smiled as he knew what he was going to do.

_- - - - - - -_

_4 weeks Later._

Batgirl stood on a statue over looking the city she lived in. She wishes that it was safe enough for her presence not being needed. But this was reality. Gotham was not a place where crime slept. She heard a crack behind her as she sighed.

"Are you going to keep hiding?" Batgirl spoke as she did not even turn around to see who was behind her. She already knew.

"Nothing escapes you does it?"

"You have been following me for days now. I could smell you from a mile away." She joked with Robin.

"I do not smell! I showered a few days ago." Robin replied back.

"Well you better kept out of sight before someone finds out your with me." Batgirl replied, finally looking over to see Robin. "But I think it would be best. You look terrible."

"I have been doing my best on keeping my grades up and being here. I want to prove myself that I am still worthy of this." Robin replied as he pointed to his R logo on his chest. "Besides, who was the one that helped you yesterday with the bad guys at the park?" Robin crossed his arms and grinned. "That was.. me"

"Oh please. You took out one guy and now your the king of the world."

"Yup. I can see that really." Robin stood up tall and looked over the building.

"So much drama with you kid. You think he is really that stupid that he doesn't know your gone." Batgirl questioned.

"I don't think he knows I am even around anymore. Things changed so fast I don't know what is going on. Ever tried to talk to the guy?"

"Yea. Talk about Mission Impossible." Batgirl replied as she leaned over where Robin was standing.

"Yea... hey.. look over there..." Robin pointed towards the car junk yard. There was cars being thrown around the lot. Robin gave Batgirl a strange look. What was doing that?

"Lets check it out." Robin said as he released his grappler and swung down to the junk yard. Batgirl followed while trying to understand how these cars were moving. They came to rest behind a stack of cars as they heard some more cars being tossed. Robin looked at Batgirl.

"No way this is something a machine is doing. It is very silent and... " Robin took a sneak peek behind the stack and his eyes went wide. "MOVE!" Robin yelled as he pushed Batgirl to one side as he jumped to the other side. A car came towards the stack they were behind and landed hard on the pile. The stack started to move back and forth but didn't fall. Another car came flying to the stack as Batgirl shot her grappler and went to high ground on another stack of cars. Robin stood where he was and got a good view of who was doing this.

The man lifted another car up in the air with his own two hands! He wore a black tight suit and a mask. Almost frighting the sight was when he threw the car to the stack of cars. Batgirl was trying to jump around and avoid the stacks that were being hit.

"You precious girl. Must you run?" The man asked as he threw the car towards her. Robin tried to stop him as he threw his batorang at him but it did nothing. That would of at least done some kind of damage but nothing. Robin decided to join Batgirl to come up with a plan.

"Did you see the size of him?... There is no way someone can lift those cars up like that! Nothing effects him!" Robin shouted to Batgirl as they moved to another stack.

"Well whatever it is, the cars keep flying towards us. We need to take him out at least. There is a stack behind him. Care for a risky move?" Batgirl smiled as she loved her job. Robin nodded as he listened to her plan and grinned. It could actually work. Robin shot his grappler and seemed like he was leaving. Batgirl stepped into the open.

"Such a big strong man. Lifting those cars. Must be some diet you are on." Batgirl shouted as she jumped to a safer place as a car came flying towards her.

"Big enough to squish Bat's like you. Tell me where the little birdy went. His little toy tickles." The man said as he lifted a car and listened for Batgirl's voice to see where she was at.

"Squish me? Silly boys... " Batgirl said as she took notice to where Robin had went. Robin gave her the thumb up as he was well hidden. Batgirl came to the open and shot her grappler into the air in front of the massive man.

"Theres the little one" The man said as he threw a car towards Batgirl as she started to take to the sky. Robin came out of behind the stack that was behind the man and hooked another cable to the flying car. As the car flew and hit the ground, it pulled on a cable that was attached to the top car of the stack behind the man. The car wobbled and the stack started to fall on the man. The man shielded himself the best he could but the cars got the best of him and landed on him. Robin landed hard on the ground as he was going way too fast and tumbled. He came to a stop as his body tumbled right into a car. Robin laid there as Batgirl came towards him.

"Nice move hero." Batgirl said as she helped Robin up. Robin rubbed his head from where it made contact with the car.

"We got the bad guy and I got a headache... It is all part of a job right?" Robin replied as he looked at the pile of cars that now rest were the man was standing. "I still don't understand how he was moving those cars... "

"Batman should know about this. And your head. You could be really hurt. You hit really hard when you came down." Batgirl said with concern for the young kid.

"No. he would kill me and this headache is small compare to his lecture then him murdering me. I will be alright. More than what I can say about our friend there." Robin smiled as he looked at the pile. But his smile soon faded away as he saw the pile of cars started to move. "No way.. no way this is happening." Robin said as he saw the pile move some more. "Maybe I hit my head harder than what I thought."

"No.. I see it to. Come, we have to tell Batman..." Batgirl shot her grappler and waited for Robin to shoot his own. Robin still rubbed his head. The world around him was spinning very fast. Batgirl turned to see the massive man crawl out of the pile of cars that had landed on him. He seemed to breath heavily as he started to hit something on his wrist. Batgirl grabbed Robin over her shoulder and shot to the sky when she saw something that.. was impossible... The man's body started to grow in size. His muscles started to get bigger as something he did on his wrists... made him grow.

The man yelled at Batgirl and Robin's shadows in the sky as theyleft the area. He lifted two cars at once and bashed them together.

"Go back to your secret lair. Run from me. Be afraid. For I am... BANE!..."


End file.
